


in the dark

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Buried Alive, Fear, Gen, John Makes Deductions, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opens his eyes, and sees nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty six of JWP. Today's prompt was: Earth/Air/Fire/Water. Involve one or more of them in your entry today.

He opens his eyes, and sees nothing. Total darkness.  _ Where am I? _ He had been walking, blowing off steam after an argument with Sherlock over one of his experiments. He had his head down, unaware of the people around him.  _ Someone bumped into me, _ he remembers,  _ and then everything went dark. _

He reaches out and his fingers find a rough surface. Wood, he guesses. It goes as far as he can reach, surrounding him. Box, then. Someone’s kidnapped him, and locked him in a box, and isn’t that just perfect? Of course this would happen to him. John Watson, the perpetual victim, and all thanks to Sherlock Holmes.  _ Not this time. I’m going to get out of this bloody box.  _ He pounds against what should be the lid. It doesn’t move. He hits it again, harder. Something lands in his face and he accidentally breathes it in. He coughs, trying to brush it off. It’s gritty. Dust? Not fine enough. So, dirt then.

His breathing hitches in his throat as the pieces come together. Kidnapped. A wooden box, with enough weight on top of it to resist force. Dirt, seeping through the cracks.  _ I’ve been buried alive. _ Fear sparks in his chest.

_ Oh, god. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
